New Sparks
by Cyanrose
Summary: When twin duelist arrive to the school and are close relatives of the king of games. Bastion falls for the younger twin sister. But older big brother has something to say about. Bastion gets a new crush and rival. New cards, secrets, adventures await for
1. New Exchange Students

Yugioh GX

Chapter 1

New Exchange Students

A young girl had burst through the door of a cruise ship and ran to a near by rail. She smiled as the misty ocean breeze ran through her hair. She could see the near by academy that she would soon attend to. "Brother come see! You can see the academy!" A young man walked up beside her they were twins.

He had dark blue hair spike and short also dark blue eyes and a bandage on his right cheek. While his sister had long dark blue hair that reached almost to her ankles pulled up in side a clip with a light blue lily in her hair. She had aqua eyes like diamonds. "So this is the Academy Yugi sent us too. It's not what I expect but let's check it out from the inside." He smiled to his younger sister. "Yea I have a feeling it's going to be great."

Syrus was running to class late as usual. "Oh man this is horrible I can't believe I'm late again." Syrus busted through the door with all eyes on him. "Ah Syrus late again take your seat I was about to introduce the new exchange students. "What new exchange students?" He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see two students in Obelisk blue uniforms. A boy and a girl. It was the twins from before. They had already changed in to there uniform. Oh sorry I'll just take my seat." He said and rushed to his seat.

The two walked down the stairs and stood right next Dr. Vellian Crowler. "Yes we have twin exchange students and they both passed the test with perfect scores that we sent them immediately to Obelisk Blue. Leana Tomashi and Ryli Tomashi. Please make them feel welcome." The class was babbled that they had made perfect scores. And by their good looks. The girls loved Ryli. "Man he's hott!" said Jasmyne. "I know I hope he's looking at me." Bastion was sitting at his seat and didn't look at them.

"Whoa perfect scores huh. I'll really like to be in a duel with you guys." said Jaden. "Yeah right, sure I'll duel you one time but just don't cry home when I beat you." "Brother!" "No it's alright Jaden is a Sylver slacker you can torment him if you like." said Crowler. Leana looked at him like he was crazy but stopped and ignored that comment. She knew it wasn't right. "Anyways they still don't stop with the surprises but they are also related to the king of games Yugi Moto!" Everyone was more babbled then before. The guys were starting to ask for Leana's number. The girls wanted to charge to Ryli and devote their love to him."Dag this is more then I expected!" replied Leana.

Crowler settled everyone down and Leana and Ryli took there new seats. Bastion looked across all the other guys and noticed Leana. He was now impressed of her appearance. "She seems like a really good duelist." Said Bastion. "Yeah, she's hott but she might not want to go out with some Ryo yellow dullest not to mention Sylver red." Bastion agreed right off the spot and continued to read his formulas.

After class Leana was walking the empty hallways looking at through her deck. While not to far away coming in the opposite direction was Bastion carrying his own deck.

They soon collided dropping there deck. "My deck!" "My formulas!" They both fell on the floor Leana's clip also pooped out her hair causing her hair fall touching Bastion who was under her. She fell on top on the Ryo yellow duelist. They both blushed and she quickly got off of him. She didn't know what to say to him. And vise versa. Leana noticed her hair clip and she grabbed it but met his hand. She looked at him in the eye not saying anything. He pulled his hand in ward and watched her. She grabbed her clip and quickly tied up her hair.

They noticed that cards were spreaded around the floor. They started picking them up. Leana picked up an unfamiliar card. She looked at it and noticed writing on it. "Formula." She said. "What?" asked Bastion. "Formula. You write formula's on you cards. Genius. It matches it perfectly. You must rarely lose to your opponents I wouldn't be surprised if you never lost before." The compliment made him blush strongly.

"Well I wouldn't say that's true. I have lost some matches. But I do win more." She chuckled. He picked up the last card. Leana handed him his card back. "Bastion…" "What?" "That is your name right Bastion Misawa… we almost have every class together." "Oh yea. And your Leana the new exchange student right?" she nodded. "Sorry for bumping into you." "No it's alright. I think it was worth bumping in to you. Meeting new people. I thought it was going to be hard." "Well by the way it seemed in class you seem popular to me." "Well it's because of my dueling and my cousin. I just wish they can see through that. My brother doesn't seem to mind he loves the attention." "Well why, don't I take you to meet some close friends of mine."

"Really! I mean sure. I was on my way to my dorm room but that seems much better." "I'm meeting no come on." Leana was about to walk with him until a familiar voice came up.

"Hey sis!" Bastion and Leana turned to see Ryli walking towards them. Sis where were you I was looking for you. And who are you." Ryli turned to Bastion with an annoyed look. "Oh brother this is Bastion he's a friend and he was helping me with my cards. I clumsily fell and he helped me. Right Bastion?" Bastion got the memo. Over protected brother. "Yea…that's right I was just heading to lunch. Nice meeting you both." Bastion winked at Leana and left.

When he was out of sight Ryli turned to Leana. "Leana come on we still need to finish packing. We gotta call mom and tell her were her." Ryli started walking. Leana was still looking in the direction where Bastion disappeared to and smiled. "Maybe, it'll be easier than I thought…there are some nice guys here after all." She turned and noticed a card on the floor. It was blank but had words on it.

See you at the harbor at 6:00?

Bastion

She smiled and placed it in her pocket and ran after her brother.


	2. Over Protective Brother

Sorry I didn't get back to writing this I've been busy. Family Crises, School, boy trouble. Yep but here is the next chap. Sorry It's so short I promise the next Chapter will be a little longer. And thanks for the review. I know I have grammar errors I have problems with my grammar but I'm work'n on it. Enjoy!

Leana was done unpacking her things in her room everything was in place. "Just like home." She replied. She glanced at the clock that said 6:05. "Oh no I'm late!" Leana quickly grabbed her coat and key and ran out the door. Leaving her cell phone behind it started to ring.

_Hey you reached me at my cell. Sorry I'm not able to pick up and chat but if you leave a message and number I promise I'll call you back. Peace._

"Hey sis where are you? You never leave your cell! Pick up! It's your brother call me back. "

Leana had just arrived to the harbor. She saw Bastion standing looking out into the ocean. He heard her footsteps and smiled. "I thought you weren't going to show." He said. "I loose track of time a lot. I was finishing unpacking my things." "Oh…"

It had become quite besides the crashing off the waves against the rocks. "So did you get to walk through the school ok?" "Yeah I almost have the way through alright. I kinda get confuse on the classrooms though." "It's alright you'll get use to it." She smiled.

They started to talk about what they liked and their dueling strategies. They were having a blast. The waves almost started to get larger. They both got sprinkled by some water. "Why don't we go for a stroll for awhile get out of here?" asked Bastion. "Sure."

They walked to a cliff that was over the harbor. The both sat next to each other looking at the moon. "Beautiful." Leana explained. Bastion looked at her and back at the moon. "Yes it is."

"Leana!" They both turned to see Ryli standing just a few feet away from them. Leana quickly stood up. "Brother…what are you d-doing here?" "The question is what are you doing here! I told you to stay in your dorm!" "Well brother I can explain…" "Explain my ass. You're coming with me!" He grabbed her wrist in a hard grip. "Hey, you don't treat her like that!" protested Bastion. Ryli looked at him in an evil scowl. "Stay out of this. I'm her brother I can treat her any way I want to! We're leaving Leana!" Leana turned to face Bastion and whispered "I'm sorry."

Bastion stood for a while. But once they were out of sight he sighed and walked back to his dorm room to retire for the night.

00

It was a new day and Leana was sitting next to her brother watching a duel between an Obelisk blue and a Ryli Yellow (Think that's how you spell Ryli If not help!). Bastion was sitting with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second.

"Yo Bastion, you ok? You looked like your zoned out." Jaden waved his hand in front of his face. "Huh oh yeah I'm fine. Just fine..." Replied Bastion his eyes were still fixed on Leana. "Yo, are you looking at that girl over there. Leana that's her name right?" "Yeah." "She's hott why don't you go talk to her. Cause you've been staring at her for the past few duels." "Jaden I think that's a bad idea." Syrus Interrupted. "What's a bad idea?" All four of them turned to see Alexis behind them. "Oh, hey Alexis. It's Bastion, he likes that girl over there and Syrus thinks it's a bad idea for him to go talk to her." Jaden pointed at her.

"Oh, you mean Leana. Well I agree with Syrus. He shouldn't go talk to her." "Why not?" Now Chumley was up in the business. "Well if you see who's sitting next to her. It's her brother Ryli." "Yeah and." "Well everyone knows he's way over protective of her. He almost sent a boy to the hospital just for asking her out on a date. Also he alnost deathen a guy in one ear just because he was carring his sister's books." "WHAT!" "Yeah, but you know, me and her are becoming friends I guess I could help you with your love problem. Don't let her mean big brother get in the way." "Really, I mean, no you don't have to…" "I'll take that as a yes. I'll ask her if she would like to accompany me for lunch and we will accidentally meet you guys there."

"No, Alexis you don't have to." "That's a flawless plan. Well leave once you guys go." said Jaden"Great." Bastion was about to say something to stop Alexis but she was already sitting next to Leana.

"Hey Leana." "Oh hey, wassup Alexis." "Nothing, listen why don't me and you get out of here and grab a bite to eat? What do ya say?" "Sure, um Brother I'll meet ya back at the card shop later." "What ever. See-ya." "Great let's get going." Alexis grabbed Leana's wrist and led her to the cafeteria.

"Well that's our que let's go Romeo." Jaden pushed Bastion out of his seat. "Hey!" "Get going Bastion. She's not going to be there forever. This can be your only chance." Syrus pressured him. "Ok, Ok I'm going…" They all left to the cafeteria hoping this plan will work.


End file.
